


Working With Humans

by Hetalia1912



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Undertale (Video Game), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Also bts cus why not, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Awkward Tension, Chara (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Chatting & Messaging, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowey is so done with everything, Frisk (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Frisk and Chara go by she/her and they/them pronouns, Good W. D. Gaster, Group chat, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kim Namjoon | RM Has Anxiety, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, OT7, Online Dating, PAPYRUS TYPES LIKE THIS, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protective Bangtan Boys, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Shipper Alphys (Undertale), Shipper Frisk (Undertale), Social Media, Sweet Park Jimin, Teacher Toriel (Undertale), Texting, The Eurovision/Undertale crossover nobody asked for, The Great Papyrus, Tsundere Chara (Undertale), Tsundere Flowey (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undyne (Undertale) Swears, W. D. Gaster Needs a Hug, Younger Brother Papyrus (Undertale), why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sans meets an human online on the surface and the others get to know him and others.(I promise this is better than it sounds)





	1. The Mysterious Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans 'introduces' Papyrus to his new friend
> 
> Usernames:  
> Sans-punmaster  
> Papyrus-THEGREATPAPYRUS   
> The human(NOT FRISK)-Livingdisaster

**punmaster added THEGREATPAPYRUS to Working with humans**

**THEGREATPAPYRUS:** GREETING DEAR BROTHER

 **punmaster:** hey pap

 **punmaster:** what's up?

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** THE SKY?

 **punmaster:** nope

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** THEN WHAT IS 'UP'?

 **Livingdisaster:** Hello

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** OH MY GOD

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** SANS

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WHO IS THIS????????

 **punmaster:** my new friend

 **punmaster:** say hi pap

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** HELLO SANS' NEW FRIEND

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** I AM HIS BROTHER

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** THE GREAT PAPYRUS

 **Livingdisaster:** Nice to meet you Papyrus

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** NICE TO MEET YOU TOO

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** SANS

 **punmaster** **:** yeah pap?

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WHAT IS THE NAME OF THIS NEW FRIEND?

 **punmaster:** it's a secret ;)

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WHAT

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WHY

 **Livingdisaster:** Because I don't feel comfortable telling you my name at this very moment

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** OH 

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WELL THAT'S UNDERSTANDABLE

 **Livingdisaster:** Thank you Papyrus ^-^

 **punmaster:** i haven't introduced the human to the others yet

 **punmaster:** so i told him that it was okay if he didn't tell you guys his name right away :)

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** THAT'S OKAY

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WAIT

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** YOU MADE FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN?????

 **punmaster:** yeah why?

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** OH MY GOD

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** I'M NOW FRIENDS WITH ANOTHER HUMAN

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER

 **Livingdisaster:** You guys know other humans?

 **punmaster:** yeah i told you about frisk and chara right?

 **Livingdisaster:** Oh right

 **Livingdisaster:** Oh,I have to go now

 **Livingdisaster:** It was nice meeting you Papyus :)

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU TOO MYSTERY HUMAN

 **punmaster:** see ya later man

 **Livingdisaster:** See you later

**END OF GROUP CHAT SESSION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,hope you enjoyed this mess X)
> 
> Any guesses as to the mystery human is? ;)


	2. Never Give Undyne Garden Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne gets her hands on garden tools and Chara is Lesbian in denial.
> 
> So the usual.
> 
> Usernames:  
> THEGREATPAPYRUS-Papyrus  
> punmaster-sans  
> Livingdisaster-the human  
> Actualtrash-Chara  
> SWORDMASTER-Undyne  
> Alyphs-Alyphs  
> FlirtMachine-Frisk

**The Monster House**

**punmaster:** guys i made a mistake

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** SANS

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!

 **punmaster:** well

 **punmaster:** it's a funny story really

 **punmaster:** you guys know that's we're not supposed to let undyne near the garden tools right?

 **Flirtmachine:** Yeah why?

 **Actualtrash:** Oh dear god I know where this is going....

 **punmaster:** well 

 **punmaster:** what happened was

 **punmaster:** i let undyne near the garden tools

 **Actualtrash:** OH MY GOD

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** WHAT

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS:** SANS

 **THEGREATPAPYRUS :** WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT??!!!

 **punmaster:** hey calm down

 **punmaster:** it's not completely my fault

 **punmaster:** besides

 **punmaster:** she hasn't killed anybody yet

 **Actualtrash:** 'Yet'

 **Alyphs:** Oh dear....

 **punmaster:** Oh hey alphys

 **punmaster:** how are you doing?

 


End file.
